Usuário Discussão:PeF001
Músicas Novas Oi, PeF001 é o Ajdouble. Queria dizer se você não gostaria de acrescentar a música "Gotta Get Gone" (Posso ajudar na tradução, se quiser colocá-la) ao seu filme, pois ela não apareceu no filme original e você pode colocar a música "Mistério Total" antes que Phineas e Ferb atravessem para a 2ª dimensão, pois tive uma idéia para o começo e que tal por a Jenny, o Meap e a Vanessa para aparecerem mais? E também no final a Isabella alternativa der um beijo em Ferb normal? Isso são apenas idéias! Ajdouble2! Atravessando as Dimensões Oi PeF001! Eu criei a página com a tradução, então se você quiser pode colocá-la no filme, porém ela ficaria melhor nos créditos ou antes dos crédito, pois parece um resumo do filme. A música "Mistério Total" pode ser tocada quando Phineas e Ferb constroem "a coisa que voa em formato de Perry" e Candace chama a sua mãe para ver, porém quando a mãe vai olhar não tem nada pois os seus amigo arrumaram tudo e Candace canta a música dizendo porque tudo some e Stacy e a Mãe ficam olhando ela. E o Meap pode aparecer quando está havendo o tumulto e quanto a Vanessa irei pensar ou você tem alguma idéia para ela? OBS: Ou esperamos até sair esta música em video para poder uma idéia. E posso te ajudar se quiser que eu crie mais música novas pro filme. Ajdouble2 Início do Filme Oi PeF001! Você viu a canção "Temos que sair daqui"? Pois foi como você disse tem que rimar o máximo e eu posso te ajudar em qualquer outra canção e o Tema do Perry não tem um cantor epecífico, porém eu imaginei com uma voz diferente daquela. E sobre o início, você tem alguma idéia ou vai mudar? E você também pode colocar outras dimensões para diferenciar um pouco e você vai deixar a música ("I Walk Away")? E que tal de focar mais um pouco da história da 2ª dimensão tipo a rotina do Phineas e Ferb alternativo seria muito bom! E quando começar a editar o começo me avise, há varias possibilidades para o início! E se você precisar de mais músicas pode contar comigo! Sobre a rotina, eu queria que você mostrasse mais a vida dos personagens da 2ª dimensão. Ajdouble2 Vamos Muito legal sua ideia. Vamos fazer! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 16h29min de 13 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Sobre o Início Oi, PeF001! Nem acredito que o que você criou era exatamente o que eu tinha criado e se você quiser eu crio uma versão de "Mistério Total" e você poderia colocar uma versão instrumental de "I Walk Away" (se você quiser). E gostei muito da idéia de Vanessa da 2ª Dimensão e será que você podería mostrar mais um pouco a vida dos personagens da 2ª Dimensão (se quiser eu faço isso), mas eu gostei muito da idéia. Amanhã te envio outra mensagem sobre a segunda parte. Sobre as Idéias Oi PeF001!! Todas as suas idéias que você disse estão "ÓTIMAS!!" Eu tinha pensado que era a Vanessa da 2ª dimensão, mais tudo bem, ficou boa sua idéia e a Jenny poderia aparecer no início junto com Candace e Stacy. E sobre o Meap ele poderia aparecer na hora da luta ou até mesmo ele em outra dimensão "e que tal ornitobô e perry ficarem amigos" (essa idéia é um pouco besta). E achei ótimo aparecer mais a Candace, pois ela é a 2ª ou a 3ª principal da série. E por acaso você já sabe qual música irá substituir a canção "Estamos em Ação", pois eu poderia criar uma com o ritmo da música "Vem Dançar o Calypso Assim" (se quiser). E é bom eles se separarem nas outras dimensões. Será que o Jeremy poderia ficar em casa e não ir para a faculdade? É que não sei bem tudo o que você irá fazer, então eu poderia criar a parte 2 e você não gostar, sabe? Então depois que você criar a 1ª parte eu posso te mandar uma mensagem pra ver se você aceita? Vai ser DEMAIS!! Pode contar comigo! PeF001, que tal depois de tocada a música do Perry, ele se lembrar de como e quando serem adotados? Posso colocar isso? Ajdouble2 19h42min de 22 de Agosto de 2011 (UTC) PeF001, Eu criei uma canção para quando Perry se lembra de quando ele foi adotado "Agora Estou Aqui", porém ficaria ruim duas canções tocadas quase juntas, o que você achou? Eu também tô editando a pagina e que tal ter a música "É o Doofenshmirtz!" na versão completa, eu posso traduzir! E acho que deve ter "Mistério Total" Ajdouble2 Legal! Muito legal, PeF001, essa sua ideia! Então vamos fazer isso em 2012, no começo do ano? Por mim tá tudo bem! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 22h25min de 29 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Oi! Oi PeF001,ficou muito boa a sua versão! Está de parabéns! Ah, e eu concordo sim, com a idéia do Cliptástico Fanon! Vai ser bem legal! E cara, se você puder, entre aqui de noite no chat para ver se tem alguém! Já faz até 1 semana que não converso com você! Abraços! Falou! TheMatheusoares 01h51min de 2 de setembro de 2011 (UTC)﻿ Todas as Músicas Oi PeF001! Eu já criei a do Doof e a "Agora Estou Aqui" e vou colocar aqui na wiki, mas ainda não criei uma versão para Mistério Total, mas posso tentar! A tradução da música Determinate vai ficar boa na hora que eles se separam nas dimensões e eu gostei muito dela. E eu vou criar uma canção chamada "Atravessando as Dimensões (pode ser?) com o ritmo de Nova Realidade. De Ajdouble2 Ué, Cadê o Perry? Oi PeF001! Ainda não tenho nenhuma idéia como Isabella entra, mas Vanessa pode entrar logo depois de Doof e PeF entrarem no portal! E eu fiz outra música chamada "Ué, Cadê o Perry?" com o ritmo de "Dia de Spa" (para quando Perry some, se não quiser ela, eu crio um episódio próprio, mas ficaria muito junto de mais 2 canções, né?). Acho que 9 músicas tá bom ou 10, se você quiser esta que eu fiz e amanhã eu coloco aqui as duas que faltam (Atravessando as Dimensões e Agora Estou Aqui!), OK? Depois eu falo sobre minhas idéias para o meio do filme! Sinto muito, mas resolvi tirar a canção "Agora Estou Aqui!" (Esqueci uma parte da letra e iria ter dois ritmos, tipo começar com um ritmo lento "Embora Vou" e depois "Talvez Não Seja um Pai Tão Mal") OK? Mas irei colocar a "Ué, Cadê o Perry?" Tive uma idéia, posso colocar "Agora Estou Aqui" no lugar de "Embora Vou", Tudo Bem? Pois tem pouca duração! Eu coloquei a lista do CD do filme (só foi minha opnião, mas pode mudar). Fiz também uma música bônus pro CD! O que achou das minhas idéias? Olhe a música "Atravessando as Dimensões"! Se gostou comente! De Ajdouble2 Voltou!?!?! Oi PeF001! Você voltou? Gostou da capa e contra-capa? Pode alterar nas canções, em breve vou colocar "Isso é Diversão". E chamei o Diovos para ajudar, OK? Gostei da Memorações Contáveis! Cantores e Criadores Oi PeF001! É vou colocar os cantores e vou falar com o FanP&F! E acho que é eu , você e o FanP&F mesmo! De Ajdouble2 Olá novamente Olá novemente PeF001 adoro o teu trabalho. Era para dizer que biografia de Alex Kuzo de Phineas e Ferb:Namoro Impossível já está disponível. Espero que gostes. Enervar Ideias e 2012 Oi PeF001, aqui é o FanP&F! Então, eu tenho ideias para o filme, já vou colocar lá e depois você e o Ajdouble podem continuar! E uma pergunta: vocês já tem ideias para 2012? Novas Idéias! Oi, PeF001! Eu vi sua mensagem e gostei muito da sua idéia de criar Montanha Russa: Novo Musical '''(Eu já criei a página e fiz várias canções e no dia 27 eu coloco algumas coisas, vai se maneiro!) Eu também tenho algumas idéias para o filme também coloco amanhã. Será muito legal também ter outra versão de OVFFPV como '''Este Verão é Seu (Posso fazer uma versão estendida de "No Caminho do Sol"). Eu posso te ajudar sim nos 3 projetos! Esta foi uma mensagem de AJdouble! "See Ya" Oi, PeF001! Vou ter que ficar um tempo fora (quase igual a você), estou com muitos problemas e não posso ficar no PC muito, mas em breve eu volto (quando eu estiver desocupado). Então você pode ajudar no resumo do Montanha Russa: Novo Musical e outros? See Ya, Dude! Esta foi uma mensagem de AJdouble! "Suas Cópias São Boas" "Que Tal Minhas Idéias?" Oi Ajdouble2! É o PeF001! Gostei da sua idéia de fazer cópias do Doof da 2ª Dimensão. Suas idéias são muito boas! Já que não terá "Massacre de Robôs" podemos colocar um instrumental dela, mas com o nome "Hora do Massacre" e não irá aparecer na Trilha Sonora e já que também não terá "Estamos em Ação" o Perry vai olhar as fotos (vão ser muitas, tipo um show de slides e todos os outros Agentes vendo também e depois dão um abraço em Perry) e pode ser tocado o instrumental de uma canção que vou fazer chamada "Perry, o Ornitorrinco (versão clássica) você quiser e será que eu posso mudar/acrescentar mais faixas na Trilha Sonora? OBS: Não posso vir muito aqui na wiki Fanon, mas estou aqui dia de Terças e Quintas, OK? Ideias Para AAD Olá PeF001, aqui é o FanP&F, e gostei da sua ideia de Doofs em vez de Normbôs! Eu tenho uma ideia para a parte em que a Candace e a Isabella entram na dimensão: Baljeet da 2ª dimensão abre o portal (como no original) e Candace se assusta, Candace estava com Isabella, Buford e Baljeet! Isabella vai ver o que era e encontra Phineas, já Candace vê seus irmãos e quer saber da Ornitopulta! Já que Candace entra com tanta raiva, o portal se fecha e aí... continua com vocês! O Que achou? Já viu me especial de Halloween? E a série do Agente P? Eu tô tentando, mas não to conseguindo! Quando eu chego, não aparece nada, só o fundo! O que eu faço? Fim do Mês Olá PeF001. Aqui é o FanP&F, ou Flavio se você preferir. Bom, tudo bem a gente terminar este mês, mas não seria melhor começar o "Montanha Russa: Novo Musical" em 2012? Acho que no começinho, em Janeiro ou no começo de Fevereiro talvez? É que ainda falta muito para completarmos o filme. Bom, vamos tentar! Eu posso ajudar nesse "Montanha Russa: Novo Musical"? Nas músicas ou Resumo talvez? Eu fiquei pensando, já que não vai ter o "Massacre de Robôs" no AAD a gente podia colocar um instrumental dele, ou uma outra versão da música, pode ser? E a parte de Candace e Isabella na 2ª dimensão a gente vai fazer a sua ou a minha versão? É para eu ajudar no Dimensões de Outra Realidade ? Eu não entendi muito bem! E eu tento entrar no Chat na Wiki principal e essa mas nunca da certo. Vou mandar uma foto para você ver como fica. Tchau tchau mi amigo. Eu estava pensando em uma versão de "Carpe Diem" e "Esta Tela é Meu Mundo", mas vamos resolver isso depois, é melhor agora ir vendo o AAD. Então só precisamos da parte do túnel e da luta, não é? Eu vi o post do Diovos, mas acho que também não consigo entrar nele por causa do "&" no meu nome. Dá para mudar o nome? Pelo menos os admins? Você viu meus desenhos? E o spin-off de Phineas e Ferb, Agente P? Bom, então ainda temos muito trabalho pela frente. Eu já vou editar mais uma parte de AAD, ok? Ah, e eu estava pensando se eu também posso desenhar umas partes de AAD? Talvez o Goolzim ou eu sei lá! Por que você não entra no IRC? Ontem eu, o Diovos, o Matheus, o Gabriel e a Iandra estavamos conversando lá. Foi muito divertido. Ay Ess! Oi PeF001! Sinto muto por não estar mais editando aqui, é que estava sem tempo e tinha me esquecido daqui. Mas agora eu voltei pra ficar e editar! Puxa, eu estava pensando que era melhor deixarmos o Montanha Russa: Novo Musical" pra 2012 mesmo, pois temos muito trabalho pela frente com AAD e pode ficar muito puxado (Isso é minha opnião), mas se conseguirmos todos os dias editar o AAD neste mês pode dar tempo. Queria pdeir um favor, se você pode ficar me lembrando da Fanon e da wikia Lemonade Mouth (se não for te incomodar) ? Pois hoje esse mês minha cabeça tá muito cheia. Depois de falo algumas ideias para AAD. Agente se vê aqui na Fanon! Take a hug! Ajdouble2 15h36min de 17 de novembro de 2011 (UTC) resposta Muito obrigado por me dar as boas vindas, eu curtu mesmo ben 10 mais phineas e ferb tambem é muito bom e não eu não criei aquela musica, espero que sejamos bons amigos nessa wiki e mais uma coisa a serie que eu criei é uma boa ideia para 2012. Resposta da Wiki Principal Olá PeF001, é o FanP&F, como suas perguntas foram mais sobre a fanon, decidi responder aqui. Bom, que parte que faltam? Aí eu bolo uma ideia para AAD. Muito obrigado, e gostei do seu cartão de título para "Re-lembrando o Começo", ficou bom. Principalmente o fundo, com o Phineas pegando o Perry, que seria mais ou menos como começou. E 2012, vamos fazer mais episódios, sem ser "Este Verão é Seu", "Montanha Russa: Novo Musical" e "O Retorno ao Lago Naso"? FanP&F 11h53min de 9 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Resposta 002 Oi de novo, bom vou pensar direito depois te conto as ideias para AAD. Eu acho que vou criar, mas não sei direito. Olha, eu to online no chat da IRC, tenta entrar lá pra gente conversar ;) FanP&F 14h13min de 9 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) AAD: Tenho Umas Ideias Oi PeF001! Tudo bem? É o FanP&F, e tive uma ideia para a luta de "Crianças vs. Cópias do Doof 2"! Mas antes tenho que saber, as invenções de P&F vão re-aparecer, assim como em ADSD ou não? Porque se sim, tenho uma ideia. Se não, vou ter que pensar denovo. É só isso. E já viu a página Garoto vs. Gato vs. Doof? FanP&F 20h06min de 14 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Oi PeF001! É o FanP&F que está aqui! Bom, eu pretendo sim. Se quiserem, posso ajudar em "Phineas e Ferb: Esse Verão é Seu". E eu ainda estou criando, mas acho que não vou conseguir terminar em 2011. Bom, a ideia é: as invenções voltam, assim como em ADSD, e os agentes tentam derrotar as cópias do Doof, só que desta vez eles lançam a caixa de lixo (aquilo lá) neles, e vai ter um agente Gorila. eles não conseguem e Perry chega. Mas é derrotado e a cópia de Doof irá lançar um raio nele. Mas Phineas chega com o pelicano de jornal de "O Avião, O Avião!" e salta com o pará-quedas e lança a bola na cópia. Ferb chega com Rover depois que esmaga todos. Aí todos vão chegando e tal, assim como original. Phineas diz tudo e tal, e na hora da luta pode ser tocado o "Massacre de Robôs" instrumental. Que tal? Eu sei, tá muito estranho, mas se quiser eu posso mudar. O que achou? Até mais... FanP&F 18h50min de 15 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Errado cara,o Aniversario do Phineas e um Especial.Garoto Legal Vou viajar Bom, acontece que eu sou a "ovelha negra" e vou estar viajando no final das férias. Minha mãe diz que viajar no fim das férias é mais barato. Eu não gosto. Prefiro mil vezes no começo, mas, fazer o quê? Sobre a votação, acho melhor fazer depois das férias, porque eu soube que o Flávio também vai viajar o mês de Janeiro inteiro e provavelmente muitas outras pessoas também. 16h11min de 28 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Viajar Oi Lucas, é o Flávio. Só to mandando essa mensagem pq vou viajar durante o mês inteiro. Só em Ferbereiro eu volto. Quando eu voltar a gente resolve tudo ok?! Então, como vocês dizem: "She Ya" ou "Ya She" ou sei lá... :D